506:Donna meets Cats
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: On their way back to Earth, Donna dreams she's in the musical version of Cats and learns about being reborn in the Jellicle Tribe.


Our heroes were enjoying themselves when Samantha got a message, "I got an email from Wade" Samantha smiled, "He says that he was seeing the play production of Cats with his aunt."

"Be care of your Wi-Fi in Space" Rye said.

"I know, Rye" Samantha replied.

"Anyone remember the plotline of Cats" Emma asked.

"It's based on T. S. Eliot's Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats," Donna explained, "I saw a school production of it for the older kids at Juan Garrindo Academy. The Jellicle Cats come out to play on one special night of the year – the night of the Jellicle Ball. One by one they tell their stories for the amusement of Old Deuteronomy, their wise and benevolent leader, who must choose one of the Cats to ascend to The Heaviside Layer and be reborn into a whole new Jellicle life."

Then Donna started to feel sleepy and decided to head to bed.

After a teeth brush and a pajama change, she goes off,

" _Because Jellicles are and Jellicles do_  
 _Jellicles do and Jellicles would_  
 _Jellicles would and Jellicles can_  
 _Jellicles can and Jellicles do_ " Donna sang as she fell asleep.

When she woke up, she was a cat-humanoid.

 _Are you blind when you're born? Can you see in the dark?,_ a cat version of Emma sang.  
 _Can you look at a king? Would you sit on his throne?,_ a cat version of Payton sang.  
 _Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?_ , a cat version of Sydney sang.  
 _Are you cock of the walk when you're walking alone?_ , a cat version of Samantha sang.

 _Because Jellicles are and Jellicles do_  
 _Jellicles do and Jellicles would_  
 _Jellicles would and Jellicles can_  
 _Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

 _When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?_  
 _Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?_  
 _Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?_  
 _Do you know how to go to the Heaviside Layer?_

 _Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do_  
 _Jellicles do and Jellicles can_  
 _Jellicles can and Jellicles do_  
 _Jellicles do and Jellicles can_  
 _Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

 _Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?_  
 _Familiar with candle, with book and with bell?_  
 _Were you Whittington's friend? The Pied Piper's assistant?_  
 _Have you been an alumnus of heaven or hell?_

 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

 _We can dive through the air like a flying trapeze_  
 _We can turn double somersaults, bounce on a tire_  
 _We can run up the wall, we can swing through the trees_  
 _We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire_

 _Jellicles can and Jellicles do_  
 _Jellicles can and Jellicles do_  
 _Jellicles can and Jellicles do_  
 _Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

 _Can you sing at the same time in more than one key_  
 _Duets by Rossini and waltzes by Strauss_  
 _And can you (as cats do) begin with a C_  
 _That always triumphantly brings down the house_

 _Jellicle cats are queen of the nights_  
 _Singing at astronomical heights_  
 _Handling pieces from the Messiah_  
 _Hallelujah, angelical choir_

 _The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity_  
 _Round the cathedral rang "Vivat!"_  
 _Life to the everlasting cat!_

 _Feline, fearless, faithful and true_  
 _To others who do what_

 _Jellicles do and Jellicles can_  
 _Jellicles can and Jellicles do_  
 _Jellicle cats sing Jellicle chants_  
 _Jellicles old and Jellicles new_  
 _Jellicle song and Jellicle dance_

 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

 _Practical cats, dramatical cats_  
 _Pragmatical cats, fanatical cats_  
 _Oratorical cats, delphioracle cats_  
 _Skeptical cats, dispeptical cats_  
 _Romantical cats, pedantical cats_  
 _Critical cats, parasitical cats_  
 _Allegorical cats, metaphorical cats_  
 _Statistical cats and mystical cats_  
 _Political cats, hypocritical cats_  
 _Clerical cats, hysterical cats_  
 _Cynical cats, rabbinical cats_

 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
 _Jellicle bells that Jellicles ring_  
 _Jellicle sharps and Jellicle flats_  
 _Jellicle songs that Jellicles sing_

 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
 _Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

 _There's a man over there with a look of surprise,_  
 _As much as to say, "Well now how about that!"_  
 _Do I actually see with my own very eyes_  
 _A man who's not heard of a Jellicle cat?_  
 _What's a Jellicle cat? What's a Jellicle cat?_


End file.
